


Isn't She Beautiful - Sherlock POV

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Day 5: What happened during the two years that Sherlock was 'dead'





	Isn't She Beautiful - Sherlock POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Isn't She Beautiful. This is just the first scene from Sherlock's POV.

_I’m dead._

_But she knows. She knows I’m alive._

Molly handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to him looking completing unsure of what to do next.

_What have I done to her? She will be a mess by the time this whole thing is over. She doesn’t know when I’m coming back – I have no clue if I’m coming back._

“Do you need anything?” She finally managed.

_I want…what I want I can’t have. I can’t. Selfish. Too selfish. I have already asked too much. I have already asked for everything…not this._

“No.” He replied. They sat in silence, staring at each other.

_Molly Hooper. My dear Molly. If I could only convey how much you – lips. Oh your lips! How sweet and soft._

“Molly, what are you doing?” He asked as her lips left his. Her brown eyes showed a mixture of shock and fear.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry. I – I shouldn’t have done that!” She tried to flee to her room but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

_Don’t do it. DON’T DO IT! You will ruin her…you already have…_

_Fuck it!_

He stood up and pulled her body against his. He leaned down and cupped her face, kissing her softly.

“Don’t be sorry.” He took her hand in his and pulled her behind him to her bedroom.

_Your skin. I need it._

He quickly unbuttoned the bulky jumper she was wearing and slide it off her arms.  The two became a blur of arms and fingers working to rid the other of their clothing. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he settled against the head board. They took turns kissing each other’s face and neck until their lips were swollen and red.

Molly placed her hands on his chest, fear reappearing in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

_Please don’t stop. Not now. Please…_

“Molly?”

“I don’t want you to do this if this is some pity thing.” Her breathing was heavy as she ran her hands over his chest.

_Pity? So far from pity. So, so far from it. I want…need you. Your body. Your mind. Your –_

“Sherlock?”

“It’s not pity.” He said running a finger down her spine, raising bumps all over her skin. “It’s not pity.” He whispered again before swinging her under him. He hovered over her, their noses brushing against each other.

_Two years is a long time. This could be the last time I am face to face with you._

“I’m going to miss you.” He said as he brushed his nose against hers.

“I thought caring was a weakness?” She barely managed.

_Oh Molly, I only have one true weakness._

“It is.”

 –

It was three in the morning and Sherlock had never gone to sleep – he simply lay with Molly wrapped in his arms. He kept her tight against his chest, running his fingertips over her skin, trying to memorize her body. He buried his nose in her tangled hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled familiar, but there was something else, something he did not want to forget…lilacs, chemicals, and sex.

_Not the traditional mix, but it works._

He smiled as he inhaled again; lilacs and chemicals. A smell that was uniquely Molly.

He frowned deeply as he heard his mobile vibrating on the floor.

“Not now Mycroft.” He mumbled, pulling Molly closer. He was supposed to have met up with Mycroft at two but he hadn’t the strength to leave yet.

“Mmhm.” Molly sighed and snuggled herself into the cove of Sherlock’s arms.

_Oh Molly, why did I wait so long? Idiot, idiot man._

He swept her long hair off her shoulder and placed a lingering kiss on her skin. He carefully untangled himself, making sure to tuck the sheets in around her body. He dressed quickly and sent a text to Mycroft, assuring him he was still alive and on his way. He found a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note, leaving it on the pillow next to Molly.

He walked around the bed, sitting down softly so he wouldn’t wake her. He traced her lips before kissing her forehead gently. He took her hand and pressed her wrist to his lips, memorizing her pulse.

_I’m going to miss you._

“Good-bye Molly.”


End file.
